$ -75.6 \div -0.6 $
Solution: ${0}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${7}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{7}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${7}\div6={1}\text{ or }6\times{1} = {6}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{15}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${15}\div6={2}\text{ or }6\times{2} = {12}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{36}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${36}\div6={6}\text{ or }6\times{6} = {36}$ Since both $-75.6$ and $-0.6$ are negative, the result is positive. $-75.6 \div -0.6 = 126$